It's Not Fair
by nukagirl
Summary: Mikey was tired, bruised and angry. One the way back from a day of kid's parties, he wishes that his oldest brother would just come back already. Just a short story.


Mikey left the house of the fourth party he had that day

Mikey left the house of the fourth party he had that day. He didn't even bother to wave to the kids that had kicked him, punched him and hit him for the past two hours.

Mikey was tired and bruised, and angry. He opened his van doors and climbed in. He tore off the stupid mask and threw it into the back.

"Better get home, Mikey, you have two more parties tomorrow" Donnie's voice rung though the van. Mikey swore and slammed his head against the stirring wheel, keeping it there.

"Mikey, you ok?" Donnie asked, concerned with the Raph-like behaviour coming from Mikey.

"Yes" Mikey replied, sourly, before pulling out of the kerb, and driving into the direction of the lair.

"Do you want pizza tonight?" Donnie asked, though the microphone.

"Again?" Mikey moaned. Even he was fed up of the endless pizza.

"Well, unless you want to cook something, I don't have time tonight" Donnie told Mikey. Mikey groaned. He felt so tired, he didn't know how he was going to make it home, let only cook something eatable.

"Get Raph to cook something for a change" Mikey snarled. He heard Donnie laugh.

"Yeh right, Raph doesn't listen to a word I say, the only one that can control him is Le-" Donnie cut himself short, as Mikey's heart stings pulled.

Leo had been due to come home two months ago, and hadn't arrived back yet.

Tears whelmed in Mikey's eyes as Donnie cleared his throat.

"I could get a Chinese takeaway, if you want" Donnie suggested.

"I don't care" Mikey whispered. Donnie didn't say anymore, and Mikey silently drove on.

"Why can't he just come home?!" Mikey suddenly yelled, slamming his hands down on the stirring wheel.

"Mikey…" Donnie mumbled. Mikey couldn't see him, but he could tell by the sound of his voice that tears were forming in his eyes as well.

"It's not fair, it's just not fair!" Mikey told him, tears blinding him.

"Mikey, pull up now, you're going to cause a crash" Donnie ordered. Mikey wiped his eyes the best he could, before turning into an alley way.

"I want him back, I just want my older brother back" Mikey cried, banging his head onto the stirring wheel again.

"This job is s…stupid, home is s…so empty lately,…Raph's never th….there, you're al….always busy, S….Splinter never leaves his…..room, we haven't t….trained in ages, I'm tired all the t….time" Mikey listed all the things that had been causing him so much pain for ages. Sobs interrupted his speech.

"I know, Mikey" Donnie said, quietly, knowing it was all because Leo wasn't there.

"Why can't he just come home?" Mikey repeated his question, "Why can't he see how much we miss him? How much we need him?"

But for once, Donnie didn't know the answer. He went quiet and Mikey slowly cried into the stirring wheel.

Grief was just overtaking him. He missed his oldest brother so much.

About twenty minutes later, Mikey heard a manhole being uncovered behind him, in the allay way. The van door opened. Mikey didn't look up, because he was blinded so much by his tears.

He felt someone slide into the van and position themselves next to him.

"Mikey…" Donnie whispered, wrapping his arms around him.

"It's not fair" Mikey cried, leaning his head against Donnie's shoulder.

"I know" Donnie whispered, allowing his plastron to get wet with Mikey's endless sobs. He hugged his little brother tightly, his head rested on Mikey's head.

"When…when is he coming home?" Mikey asked, his voice growing innocent and young, like he was just a child. Donnie sighed, wishing he could answer the question but finding he was unable to do so.

"I…I don't know, Mikey" he whispered. Tears began to form in his brown eyes, and they fall silently down his green cheeks. Donnie wiped them away slowly, before drawing himself closer to Mikey.

"I don't know"

**Just a random story I came up with. **

**Please review. Flames welcome, but nothing too harsh please.**

**Nuk**


End file.
